vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= |-|Slime= Summary Rimuru Tempest, formerly known as Mikami Satoru, is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. He is the founder and King of the Monster Country, also known as the "Jura Tempest Federation". Rimuru is also partner and best friend of True Dragon Veldora Tempest. His former students call him Sensei. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 7-A Name: Rimuru Tempest, Chaos Creator, Tempest of the Great Jura Forest, Sensei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Genderless (But identifies as a male) Age: 37 (Previously), 2 (Currently) Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Aura, Martial Arts, Fusionism, Magic, Small Size (Type 1 as a slime), Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Blessed, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Memory Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Creation, Duplication, Absorption, Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Corrosion Inducement, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to: Magic, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm Geld, who tanked a pinpointed version of Ranga's Death Storm) Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than the speed of sound), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue who dodged his Black Lightning), FTL attack speed with Black Lightning (Originally one of Veldora's strongest skills, it moves faster than the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 10 with Stick Steel Thread (Can endure the weight of over a 1000 tons) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: Physically limitless, as a Slime he doesn't get tired or need to sleep. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Anti-Magic Mask, Magic Coat, Katana Intelligence: Genius (Rimuru can estimate the chances of him succeeding at any task, and record and accurately copy the contents of entire books to his mind within seconds) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Slime:' As a Slime, Rimuru is a monster that doesn't need to breathe, sleep or eat, as he can survive only on the magicules in the atmosphere. **'Skills:' As a Slime, Rimuru has the species-specific skills of Absorb, Dissolve and Self-Regeneration. These are later fused into Predator to create Ultraspeed Regeneration. Skills rimuru paralysis breath.gif|Paralyzing Breath rimuru sticky steel thread.gif|Sticky Steel Thread rimuru tempest water blade.gif|Water Blade * Magic Sense: Extra Skill that allows its user to perceive the particles of magic (magicules) floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. * Water Blade: Skill that creates a highly pressurized blade of water. Fast enough to leave afterimages. * Sense Heat Source: Extra Skill that identifies any heat reactions in the local area. Not affected by any concealing effects. * Poisonous Breath: Skill that launches a powerful breath-type poison (corrosion) attack. Affects an area seven meters in front of the user in a 120-degree radius. * Paralyzing Breath: Skill that launches a paralyzing mist. Affects an area seven meters in front of the user in a 120-degree radius. * Sense Soundwave: Extra Skill that was evolved from Skill Ultrasonic Waves, which can release ultrasonic sound waves that might bewilder enemies or cause them to faint as well as pinpoint the user's location and that of others. In addition this evolved form enables the user to sense soundwaves directly. * Keen Smell: Extra Skill that provides a strong sense of smell. * Thought Communication: Skill that is a high-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer 'Unique Skills' Rimuru tempest mimicry.gif|Mimicry Predator * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed in order to create items from their materials. With enough materials, Rimuru can produce a duplicate of the absorbed target as an ally. If he successfully analyzes their skills or magic, he can begin to use them as his own. * Stomach: Rimuru can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Mimicry: Rimuru can replicate the appearance of anyone he has absorbed, as well as their skills and abilities while taking up their form. However, the latter is dependent on how much information he had on his absorbing target and his success at analyzing their abilities. * Isolation: Rimuru can isolate any harmful or unnecessary materials so that they will not harm him while absorbed into his body. Great Sage * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a thousand times. * Analysis and Judgment: This ability improves Rimuru's capacity to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. * Parallel Processing: An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple simultaneously without time lag. * Chant Annulment: Due to this ability, Rimuru does not need to chant to cast magic. * All of Creation: An ability that allows Rimuru to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. In addition, it improves his analytical abilities to the point that it is nearly impossible for him to analyze his surroundings incorrectly and eliminating the risks of his analysis backfiring on him. * Cloning: Rimuru can create a clone of himself that can operate within a kilometer of the original. Deviant * Synthesize: Rimuru can transform two different targets into a single object. * Separate: Rimuru can release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. Gluttony * Decay: The ability to decompose the target and also add a decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring a random ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Rimuru can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Food Chain: The ability to acquire all the skills of his subordinates. Additionally, Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from his subordinates into energy to strengthen himself. 'His Other Abilities' Rimuru black lightning.gif|Black Lightning rimuru tempest dark flame.gif|Black Flame *'Control Particles:' An ability which allows the user to be able to control the paths of other molecules in the air by working the magicules in the surroundings, making it possible to, among other things, create heat or electricity from the resulting friction. Manipulating water or wind is also possible. *'Multilayer Barrier:' An Extra Skill that can create a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one "tolerance" effect each, so one layer could have resistance to fire, another resistance to ice etc. and unless deliberately strenghtened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Rimuru's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immidietly. *'Magic Aura:' An Extra Skill that lets the user easily add magical effects to attacks with the user's own aura allowing the user to harm beings like spiritual lifeforms that have no physical body. It's a combination of magic and arts. *'Dark Thunder:' An ability gained by linking his control particles ability with his dark lightning ability. It grants access to Dark/Black Lightning skills without needing to transform into a Twilight Starwolf. It is stronger than Dark Lightning and uses less magicules. *'Steel Strength:' Extra Skill that enhances muscular strength. *'Strengthen Body:' Extra Skill that enhances the body in general. *'Ranged Barrier:' Skill that creates a Barrier strong enough to withstand a Water Blade. When infused with a fire- or heat-based tolerance, it becomes able to seal thermal energy within a barrier with a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *'Flare Circle:' An attack move that combines Rimuru's Ranged Barrier with a flame-generating magic circle and Flame Transformation, it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent from the inside. Any living thing that breathes air without having Resist Flame Attack (or better) will perish within it. * Dark Flame: Extra Skill that enables the use to create dark flames which can stop regeneration. Can be freely controlled at even shot like bullets at enemies with temperatures surpassing 1400°C. **Using this ability, Rimuru stopped the Orc Disaster from regenerating his arm, forcing him to sever the part of his arm with the flame in order to regenerate, the Orc Disaster has also been shown regenerating after his head was severed from his body. *'Shadow Motion:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places the user had been to before. To move around the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' Extra Skill that is a superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it's grants a self-repair function that enables a complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". *'Hell Flare:' A dome five meters in diameter which burns the target to nothingness with temperatures of several hundred million degrees if compressed enough. *'Spatial Motion:' An Extra Skill which allows the user to be able to transport himself to a place he has visited before. It usually takes several minutes to connect spaces, but Spatial Motion is capable to have the user escape from Ramiris' Labyrinth ability. *'Magic Interference:' An Extra Skill which causes any magicules within a thousand-foot radius of the user to go haywire. With this ability, the effects of all magic are greatly reduced and it nullifies any sort of flight-based magic or aura techniques. *'Control Gravity:' An Extra Skill that enables the user to control the Gravity on themselves, making high-speed flight possible. *'Control Magic:' An Extra Skill created from pairing up Control Particles and Magic Interference. It grants superior control over magicules to the point of being able to directly interfere with - and possibly even take control of - the magic of someone else. 'Resistances' *'Great Sage:' Prevents Rimuru's deep psyche from being interfered with, which blocks attempts to read his mind or memories. *'Poison Resistance:' Has a resistance to most poisons. *'Corrosion Inducement:' Resisted Gelmundo's Chaos Eater. *'Soul Manipulation' Has a strong soul which allowed him to survive the crossing between worlds. Possesses a unique skill which is the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to have it. *'Magic Resistance:' Gained Charybdis magic interference which also gives him resistance to magic. Also gained the dragonewts ability to resist magic. Gallery Rimuru demon lord outfit.jpg|Demon Lord Outfit Rimuru mask.gif|Anti-Demon Mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: